Definitions
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Ten definitions. Ten different stories. 2/10
1. Broken

**Very short one shot. Based on the song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.**

**(EDIT: July 3**

**Hey it's me. Got a review pointing out that no, this isn't a one shot. S0 if you have a definition you'd like me to write about, review or PM me!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Broken, Seether and Amy Lee does. I don't own the song, k? K. Don't own Mortal Instruments either, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

_**Bro-ken:**_

_**Adjective: Having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order**_

Jace:

I love her laugh. Soft sometimes and downright snorting in others. When she laughed, I knew for the time being, she was safe. Safe and happy. When her eyes were hurt, or full of anguish I just wanted to take all her pain away.

If I could, I would hold her high, up up into the clouds, and protect her from anything and everything. But I also knew, she was strong and capable of dealing with it herself, but I didn't want her to be in pain. I wanted her to be happy and safe all the time.

Without her, when I'm alone, I'm broken. When Sebastian had "possessed" me, every time Clary touched me, I felt shattered and alone, knowing it was really Sebastian she was kissing. I didn't feel right without her around. She had been gone away, far away, though right in front of me. She hadn't feel my touch, only Sebastian's.

Clary:

He's back. With me. The worst is over now that I have him. Though I technically was with him the whole time, I wasn't really with him. Does that make sense? It was like being with a shell with Sebastian in it. When he was back for that short time, and when I talked, really talked to him in the hospital bed, I realized I was short of breath. I could breathe again. I hadn't been holding my breath exactly, it just felt easier to breathe now that's he safe and with me. I'm pretty sure Izzy and Alex felt the same. We can breathe again.

I know Jace tries to shoulder my pain. Take the brunt of it all, but if I could I would hold him high up away from danger, and steal my pain back. I would handle it as he rests.

But there was so much more to learn! About Sebastian, what we were going to do, but I let it all go for a little while. There was no one to fight right now, I would remind myself as I held Jace's hand. Later, we can deal with it all later.

Take all his pain away.

Both:

Like stained glass, beautiful, but fractured. Maybe even broken; shattered. They were both broken. They completed each other and that half was just ripped away from them. Broken, incomplete. Not strong enough without the other. Broken. Lonesome. They didn't feel right with the other gone away. Now they were as they had been before, together.

Broken. But whole.

**Well? Well? It was short I know, but I really hoped it got the point across, seeing as it was repeated a lot. Please review!**


	2. Beautiful

**Definition**** number two!**

**Cliched beyond everything, just go with ooc. Disregards a ton of canon stuff.**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments Cassandra Clare does. Definition copied from Google**

* * *

_**beau·ti·ful**_

**/ˈbyo͞otəfəl/**

**Adjective  
****Pleasing the senses or mind a very high standard; excellent.**

**Synonyms  
****handsome - lovely - pretty - fine - fair - nic**e

"Honestly Clary! You look fine!" Jace runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"No! I'm ugly looking! I don't want to go!" He heard her yell back. She didn't sound sad, just like she was making a statement. 'The grass is green. Alec's gay. I'm ugly.'

He turns to Simon, who's standing next to him as they wait outside Clary's room to go out for dinner. He can faintly hear Isabelle saying _something, _he doesn't know what. It sounds like pleading. "Do you know what it takes to convince your best friend that-"

"-She's pretty? I stopped after having a shoe thrown at my head and a firm statement that she isn't. Face it, she's bad at taking compliments."

Jace turned Simon's words around in his head. He had a feeling this was more than his other half refusing to believe she pleased the senses, especially the eyes. "Hey, take Izzy to Taki's. Clary and I will stay."

"What?" Simon looked at him in disbelief."You're letting me take her by myself?" Simon was aware of Jace's opinion in his dating life, especially when it concerned his sister. Adopted sister.

"Yeah, but touch her and you're dead." Jace said casually. "Isabelle, Clary and I aren't going with you."

Isabelle poked her head out the door. "Jace. I can't go. Clary's done something really bad."

"I'll take care of it."

"Jace..." She looked uncertain, and she quickly looked back into the room. "I have to go Clary, Jace will take care of you." Isabelle quickly went back into the room, murmured something, then came back out with her purse. She walked out of the room and left with Simon, who threw a worried glance over his shoulder, then they disappeared around the hallway.

Jace let himself into Clary's room, struck by the amount of clothes strewn everywhere.

"Clary?" Jace poked his head around into the washroom and noticed his girlfriend huddled in the corner, her fingers wrapped around a bloody piece of the mirror. Her red hair wild, like flames.

"What happened?!' Jace yelled, seeing the mirror was completely broken. Pieces littered the floor and some looked like powder, as if an Isabelle boot had stomped all over it. The fine powder rippled as he gingerly walked over it.

Her big, green eyes stared at him, piercing. Noticing the tears in her eyes, he softened his tone significantly. "Did Isabelle do something?" He seriously doubted it, but had to ask.

"No. I did." Jace looked her over, noticing a ton of Iratzes over her arms.

He kneeled next to her and picked up her arm, hissing in surprise at the scars on her arms. They weren't from runes, that's for sure.

"I ran into some kids from school. It all just, stirred up some memories and I went back to some old habits." She shrugged carelessly, but Jace could read her like a book. More than memories had been stirred.

"Isabelle found me in the washroom and fixed me up."

"Clary. tell me what happened. I know what self harm looks like."

Clary flinched as if he had just cussed. "How would you know?"

"Alec." Was his short answer. He wasn't all that concerned with the cutting, the Iratzes did their job. He was more concerned with what had pushed her into doing it.

"Well, I used to be bullied. That's all." She took a deep breath, but just broke down when Jace wrapped her in a hug.

Jace had a feeling he knew what they said to her. "Clary. You are the most beautiful girl. You're not cute, not sexy. You. Are. _Beautiful." _He swept her fiery hair out of her face and kissed her nose, her forehead and quivering mouth.

"I wanted to look pretty for our date tonight, but nothing was going my way. I was reminded how I can't be pretty naturally, or with the help of make up." Jace stopped kissing her to actually look at her. A bit of her hair loked burnt, as if maybe a curling iron had been clamped too long. Lips maybe too red and _maybe _the blush was a little heavy. Her eyeliner look crooked, but Jace didn't see anything ugly about it all. He wasn't a superficial person. Her personality made her just the more stunning.

"I know how to make you look more beautiful." Jace knew she didn't have to look anymore angelic, but in this kind of state she was in, he decided to play along.

"Really?" Clary's eyes widened and Jace was struck by just how radiant they were. And by the fact she was willing to take beauty advice from him.

"Really. Pass me that towel." She obliged and he went to wet it in the sink. "Close your eyes." He ordered. Her green orbs disappeared. In smooth, even and gentle strokes, he wiped off the crooked eyeliner, the heavy blush, the red lips. When he was done, he saw his fresh faced, freckled and absolutely beauteous girlfriend.

"See how beautiful you look?" Clary picked up the piece of mirror and her breath caught as she saw he had taken her make up off. "Listen to me." Jace pleaded. "I know you don't think you're pretty because a _few_ people told you. They were probably jealous of you. Of your stubborn, sarcastic and caring personality. Of your hair that reminds me of fire, wild and untamed. Of _you."_

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened. "Jace?"

"Yes?"

"I..." Clary started. "I always wanted the world to see me as a Barbie doll, pretty and not like a Raggedy Ann. For the world to say I was beautiful.. And I just realized," a smile played around her lips. "The world just did."

"What?" Jace had no idea what she was talking about.

"You." A pale finger poked him in the chest. "You're my world."


End file.
